<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruised Ribs and Confessions by NightmareSocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868824">Bruised Ribs and Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareSocks/pseuds/NightmareSocks'>NightmareSocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruised Ribs, Crushes, English is not my native language, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, a trip to the emergency room, character injury, my haikyuu debut, not major, ooc characters maybe im sorry, this is longer than I expected, what is this summary, wtf is this title</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareSocks/pseuds/NightmareSocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was just going to be a normal hangout turned into a trip to the emergency room and feelings are spilt and Akaashi is not complaining about that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruised Ribs and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first HQ and I want to say a few things<br/>1. I am Norwegian, not English lol <br/>2. This probably isn't so good and maybe feels awkward and rushed srry<br/>3. tho i hope you enjoy <br/>4. I'm projecting my own injury djdjs bruised ribs sucks and getting your shoulder popped out of place hurt like a b</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was not something abnormal for Akaashi and Bokuto to hang out with each other after practice or on weekends, or generally spend time with each other. The two did have somewhat of a functional friendship- it did look more like Akaashi was babysitting Bokuto most of time- and even though Akaashi did not say it out loud, he did quite enjoy hanging out with his upperclassman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two would either be hanging out at the library to study or at one of their houses. As widely known, Bokuto was in his last year of high school and the older had implied he wanted to do his best. He wanted to get op grades this last year so he could get into the university he wanted. Keiji though, had no idea which university the older would be trying to get into since Bokuto never told him and had not even hinted at which one he would attend. Bokuto had told Keiji he would show him a week into his university semester.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Keiji in the dark at that matter and he just guessed it was some university in Tokyo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, hanging out with Bokuto was as one would expect. Loud. Bokuto was a loud and energized person, he could be quiet when he wanted, which was generally when Keiji’s dad would arrive back home or on the court in his emo modes. The older would shut his mouth and respectfully greet the man of the household.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something that Keiji did find endearing and somewhat cute to see how Bokuto would shut his mouth the second he heard Keiji’s dad’s car pull into the driveway. Keiji loved- not that he would say that out loud- having Bokuto over and he did often ask the older if he wanted to come over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some quality hang out time with Bokuto as a pair of friends would have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...Yeah friends</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoning back into the real world, Keiji turned off the tap before the water would overflow and leave a mess. From the living room beside, he heard plates and bowls clack against one another as Bokuto picked them up. The two had just finished an after school snack and Keiji had volunteered to do the dishes after them, he liked doing them because he had time to think as he stared at the bubbles in the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji suppressed sighing when he heard a low curse as the sound of something made of metal clattered onto the floor. He averted his gaze from the kitchen archway to the foamy bubble mountains in the sink. The dishwater steamed slightly with how hot the water was and Keiji for a split second thought about how it would feel if he just stuck his hands in the water without the dish gloves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was quick to judge himself for that impulsive thought and crouched down to rummage through the cabinet in search for the yellow rubber gloves. For some reason, he could not find them and at this point, he was halfway into the cabinet. They were not in their usual spot and he was going crazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey ‘Kaashi I just noticed- why are you in the cabinet?” Bokuto’s sudden appearance behind Keiji had the younger jump startled. Since he was crammed in a cabinet his tiny jump was enough to bonk his head on the metal sink and Keiji promptly fell back on his butt and rubbed the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was looking for the rubber gloves,” Keiji hissed, the place he had just hit stung and boy- did it feel like a concussion for a few seconds, “Please don’t sneak up on people like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto’s loud laugh came from above him and Keiji soon felt a hand grab onto his shoulder and haul him up from the cold floor, “Akaashi! They’re hung above the sink!” Bokuto pointed out, "And I didn't sneak up on you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji raised a brow, he for sure would have seen them if they hung- and lo’ and behold, there the gloves hung. Right in front of the spot he had just been standing in front. Keiji had to battle the warmth that slowly tried to creep its way up his neck for two reasons. Reason one, he had somehow not seen something that was right in front of him, and reason two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto had his hand on the back of Keiji’s head. The same spot he had just hit and the warmth of Bokuto’s palm was very, and oddly, comforting and the pain seemed to subside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, the younger almost stumbled over to the sink, “Maybe I should wear glasses?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d suit glasses,” Bokuto said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin as he stared at Keiji’s face. Probably trying to imagine a pair of glasses perked on Keiji’s nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger practically melted under the stare, but Keiji was very good at keeping his exasperated expression in check, so to Bokuto, he looked bored but on the inside, he was screaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blush creeping up his neck was another battle he sadly lost so there was no questioning that his cheeks were now tinted pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Keiji turned to focus on the soapy water and grabbed a bowl, dropping it into the water. He took a deep breath to calm himself, he really needed to get over his crush before it escalated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember something now! I spoke with Kuroo yesterday!” Bokuto said- well yelled- after a few beats of silence, “He said he had suggested to Nekomata that they’d have a practice match against Fukurodani- which I’m totally on board with! Though, I wanted to get your opinion on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the captain Bokuto-san and it’s up to the coach to decide on that, I don't know why you're asking for my opinion.” Keiji put the now clean bowl on the drying rack, “But, it would be nice to play against Kozume again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're vice-captain, I need your opinion as well. We have to show them that new trick we worked on!” Bokuto started poking Keiji’s side, “They will never know what hit them! Also- after we can hang out here since your house is bigger and mine is currently a huge mess. I'm sure Kuroo and Kenma would find that cool!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “And maybe since Kuroo will be there you will stop annoying me,” Keiji said as he swatted Bokuto’s finger away as the poking started to come unbearable and Keiji was not going to admit he was ticklish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over his dead body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Kuroo will be there to keep me from a- Hey!” Bokuto gasped offended by the fact that Keiji had implied he found him annoying, “I don’t annoy you, AkaaAshi!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re certainly annoying me now instead of cleaning what you spilt onto my mom’s floor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know I spilt sauce on the floor!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard the spoon,” Keiji informed and turned to face Bokuto, he had grabbed the paper towel roll and held his hand out for Bokuto to take it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older mumbled something dejected and grabbed the roll, trudging out into the living room. Keiji thought it sounded something along the lines of freaking witch, but he was not sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji sighed and let his battling blush fully consume his face. He looked like a very pink tomato as he scrubbed the bowl with all his might. Having a crush on your volleyball captain and upperclassman had not been on Keiji’s to-do list when he signed up for the club.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How had his crush on the captain started? Keiji can not exactly pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen for the older, but he could say it was some time in his first year. Probably right before summer vacation when he had hung out with Bokuto for a whole day, practising spikes and tosses and the older had decided to play with a tank top. A body sculpted by the greek gods- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Keiji hadn't realized it until the middle of the night at the last training camp Karasuno had attended. He had woken up from a dream- a dream of the future with Bokuto in it- with a startle, and he had almost cursed out loud when it hit him like a bulldozer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The volleyball captain that looked very much like an owl, with the body sculpted by the Greek gods themselves indeed and a friendly personality was enough for Keiji to fall head over heels. And when he realized that, the feelings would just continue to grow and he would stare at Bokuto a bit longer than needed. Having said boy in his house had his heart doing all kinds of flips and tricks in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even Keiji’s mom liked the boy and it had not taken her longer than two months after Keiji himself found out to figure out her son’s crush on Bokuto. And she started teasing him about it every day after the boy left his house. After his whole realisation, Keiji had been in denial for the first two weeks. Telling himself that it was admiration. That he admired Bokuto for his volleyball skills and how good he was at conversing with people and generally just being Bokuto. But when he had heard Konoha mention in the locker room how Bokuto would be late because he had received a confession Keiji had been hit again, that he did have a big fat crush on the captain as his heart had shattered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto then came back into the kitchen with the now dirty paper towels just as Keiji finished his thoughts about the girl that was sadly <strike>thankfully </strike>rejected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There now the floor is spotless!” Bokuto stated, looking very pleased with himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji looked up from the spoon he was cleaning, “Thank you. Also, can I ask you for a favour?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask me anything ‘Kaashi! As your senpai, I can do anything for you and I’ll assure you I will help you with it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you get my phone from my bedroom?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto’s face dropped and he stared at the younger for at least five seconds. He had probably not expected to be asked to get something for Keiji. He brightened up again after those five seconds and spun around, “Your phone? Got it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Keiji was sure Bokuto was out of ear-shot he let his head bang into the cupboard. The crush was evolving every day and one day Keiji would accidentally let his mouth run before his brain could register them and he probably would end up confessing his undying love for the captain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love. Crush. The love of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some days Keiji would imagine a future with them two and that would leave him flustered for hours, he also had written Bokuto’s name in his notebook way more than he would ever admit. It was a question of time, until the whole team- but Bokuto- would figure out his feelings. His seatmate who had seen him actually write Bokuto Keiji probably already knew and was silently judging him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping the spoon he brought his glove covered hands up to his face and smacked his cheeks. Not even cringing at the fact he got soap and dirty water all over his face, he really needed to get a hold of himself- He was Akaashi Keiji, the guy with a stoic face and amazing tosses, he had to sort these feelings out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Bokuto even like boys- did he even like people? What if he was Aromantic… Bokuto probably liked volleyball only nad that only. Because Keiji had never heard about Bokuto’s past relationship and according to some third years on the team he had been single for his whole life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was Volleysexual-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji could ask Kuroo, as the Nekoma captain was Bokuto’s best bro for life. Maybe He had-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud bang snapped Keiji out of his thoughts and he froze, his heart hammered in his chest as he for a split second thought someone got shot. The house remained silent and he could not hear Bokuto, in fact, he could not hear anything because his heart was drumming so hard in his eras. It was like he was now the only person in the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san?” Keiji called out but was met with a deafening silence. Slipping the gloves off his hands, he made his way over to the archway and poked his head out, looking down the hall towards his room,  his brows were now knit together in confusion, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly his bedroom door creaked open, but no Bokuto came out. Instead, a low voice that sounded very breathless and inaudible followed after the open door and Keiji had to strain his ears to try and catch anything. though he did not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san are you playing a prank on me?” Keiji asked with uncertainty laced in his voice, “I know we just watched a horror movie, but it requires more than this to scare me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Akaashi I think I’m dying!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji actually jumped at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably being dramatic,” Keiji murmured as he trudged over to his bedroom, “There is no way you could be dying inside my room.” He opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Bokuto on the floor, curled up in a ball. His phone was discharged a good meter away from Bokuto's outstretched right hand. The boy was laying beside Keiji's bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto looked up at the sound of the door being opened and at the light entering the darkroom. The two stared at each other for gods know how long. Keiji looked puzzled as he looked at the somewhat pained expression on Bokuto’s face, he studied his room to see if anything was broken or out of place. Nothing seemed broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that you who made that noise?” Keiji asked, “And why are you on the floor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehm,” Bokuto chewed on his lip and avoided looking into Keiji’s eyes, “Yes. And I think I am dying because I can't fucking breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each second that passed Keiji was becoming more confused and done with his life, “What- you can’t breathe? Just what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You fell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto winced as he moved his body and that is when Keiji noticed how Bokuto’s shoulder did not look quite right. It looked very out of place and it was clearly visible as Bokuto wore a t-shirt that it was out of place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Keiji was no doctor, but he was pretty sure that it had popped out of its socket. So panic kinda flooded his body, because as he mentioned Keiji is no doctor, so how does he treat a shoulder that is not in its place!?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you stand?” Keiji scurried over and dropped down beside Bokuto to inspect the shoulder closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really- or,” Bokuto took a sharp intake of air and slowly started to stand up. It took some tries as Bokuto kept pausing and trying to breathe. Keiji becoming more worried for each passing second, but he got up in the end, “Okay I'm up, but holy shit balls do my shoulder hurt!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t- don’t move or anything, just stand still,” Keiji stuttered as he tried to figure out if he had learnt somewhere as to what one should do when this happens. Spoiler alert, he had not. The shoulder, the right one, was pushed forward in an awkward position and Keiji felt like fainting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Becoming a doctor was definitely not on his list.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly AkAashi I’d rather go back into my ball than standing!” Bokuto snapped which had Keiji almost jumping, again. Seriously why was he so jumpy today? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit- sorry did not mean to snap- fuck- but something hurt and it felt better when I was on the floor!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji started pushing Bokuto towards his bed, “I know it hurts, so no need to apologize for snapping for a split second there. Please lay down on my bed, maybe you'll feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn I wish this was another- oh god my shoulder!- scenario,” Bokuto hissed and cursed, “Never imagined this was how I would be pushed down to your- Okay! Akaashi I think I am indeed fucking dying cause fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second Keiji had guided Bokuto to lay down onto his bed on his back, the older started cussing like a mantra. Keiji started freaking out more now as Bokuto’s eyes became wet and he really thought that he had made a huge mistake by putting the older on his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, Bokuto- san I’m very sorry that I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck- get me up get me up owowowowo!” Bokuto writhed as he tried to sit back up, but really the pain he must be feeling was keeping him down on his back and the tears that were kept in his eyes, spilt over and down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diving for his phone that was dropped on the floor, Keiji’s hands shook as he tried to open his phone and dial his mom. It took him five tries to open his phone and whilst he did so, he was trying to calm Bokuto down who was clearly suffering, which made Keiji feel very bad and he wanted to cry as well. He was not good with stress, and he was very stressed now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!” Keiji almost yelled into the phone the second his mom picked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, Bokuto was suppressing sobs now and on some instinct Keiji started running his fingers through the older’s hair, hoping it would soothe him just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Keiji</em>?” His mom sounded confused, it was not often he called her during work, “<em>What is wrong? You don’t - is that someone crying with you</em>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom- please- how do I pop a shoulder back into its socket!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Is that Bokuto with you- is he hurt</em>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just answer the question, how do you-” Keiji was interrupted by an audible pop from the body behind him and the sobbing mixed with curses subsided into nothing. For three nanoseconds Keiji thought Bokuto died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! The pain stopped- oh fuck my ribs!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Keiji</em>?” Remembering his mom was still on the line Keiji spluttered out words that had no consistency.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah- ehm Bokuto-san got his shoulder popped out of its socket, but it seems it’s back in its spot,” Keiji explained somewhat breathless and his soul felt like leaving his body, “But he is complaining about rib pain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Just what have you two been up to? I’m coming home- or I am home very soon. Could you put me on speaker so I could ask him what’s wrong</em>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without answering Keiji removed the phone away from his ear and looked at Bokuto who was now seated upwards, but he was leaning a lot over to the left side. His cheeks were blotchy and his hair had gone from its usual spikiness to almost laying flat on his head. He looked at Keiji’s phone confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Hello</em> <em>Bokuto</em>~” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Miss Akaashi!” Bokuto greeted with excitement, but his face crumpled as he clutched his side and groaned, whatever happened to his ribs were killing him slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>What happened</em>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fell,” Bokuto spat out, “On top of the footboard on Akaahi’s bed, think I landed on my ribs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does breathing hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to be rude and please pardon my French, but everything fucking hurts,” Bokuto hissed and cursed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji tried his best to not think how cute Bokuto looked when he pouted, as he was in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Oh that doesn’t sound good, you might have broken some ribs</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Broken my ribs!?” Bokuto shrieked which made Keiji flinch away from the bed. The younger was currently seated on the floor, back against his bed and holding the phone up for the other to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Yes, I’ll send your mom a message, meanwhile I’ll drive you down to the emergency department to be sure there are no punctured lungs or internal bleedings. I’m home in five minutes, please be ready by then.”</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she hung up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel very tired,” Bokuto mumbled, he was being oddly silent which had the Akaashis in the car a tad bit worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just the adrenaline in your body disappearing dear,” Ms Akaashi informed, keeping her eyes on the road. Keiji, who was stuck in the backseat, looked over at his friend and felt his soul sink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt very bad that Bokuto had been hurt inside his room, he tried apologizing earlier but Bokuto quickly shut him down saying it was his fault for not paying enough attention to his surroundings. Still, Keiji felt bad, he should have cleaned his room better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you die from a punctured lung?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ms. Akaashi was interrupted when Bokuto loudly gasped, “I can’t die! I haven’t told AkaAshi something yet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what?” Keiji stuck his head between the two seats. Bokuto must have forgotten he was there as the older jumped in his seat with a yelp which was followed by whimpering as he had probably done something to cause his ribs to hurt again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bokuto you’re not dying, I’m pretty sure you don’t have a punctured lung,” She said with a giggle, a hand patting the top of Bokuto's head, “I’m just going to make sure. But I know you don’t have one, so don’t worry. You will be able to tell Keiji whatever is on your mind when you need to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then the hospital came into view and she pulled up to the building. It did not look very busy as there were barely any cars, and from the other times Keiji had been here he remembered seeing cars left and right. The parking house was very empty as well so finding a needed spot closest to the entrance was a piece of cake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the car had stopped, the youngest boy in the car quickly scrambled out. Keiji had made a decision in his head that he would help Bokuto with everything today. And that meant not wanting him to use his body as much, so before Bokuto could lift his hand to open the car door, Keiji had already opened it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- Thank you ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto smiled and tried his best to get out of the car without causing himself too much pain. Keiji bit his lip as he contemplating the idea of carrying the other, but scratched that because of two things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>Bokuto was very buff</span></li>
<li><span>Keiji was not and would probably fall on his face</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, the emergency room was empty. Keiji thanked the gods for that because the faster they got out here, the faster Bokuto might feel better and the faster Keiji could try to pry whatever information Bokuto wanted to tell him out. Getting a queue ticket felt rather pointless as there were no one else there, but they had no choice as that’s how it worked around here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling now?” Keiji asked he put a cup of water down next to Bokuto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly,” Bokuto sighed, seeing the captain like this and not bouncing around, was somewhat a weird experience, “As if a truck ran over me. No- a truck then a bus then a train ran over me, then pushed down the stairs and then like that one time you hit me with a ball in my stomach. So to put it short. I feel bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji tried, he really tried, not to snort as he remembered that time he accidentally tossed a ball into Bokuto’s stomach. It was an accident because Keiji had been in his dreamland trying to figure out if Bokuto was wearing knee pads or thighs, which had led to him staring at the boy’s thighs instead of focusing on the ball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh! Akaashiii!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry sorry, it is a funny memory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The number went from 80 to 81 with a beep and Keiji carefully helped Bokuto up. His mom had disappeared the second they got here, which was weird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello gentlemen,” The nurse greeted them, “Now are you the boy who got his shoulder out of its socket then complains about rib pain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! How did you know!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse blinked, shocked at the loudness of Bokuto’s voice,” Uhm someone called me and told me. Anyways, we would like to check your shoulder, to see if it's okay. And we would like to take an x-ray of your ribcage, we can’t do much with broken ribs but would you like some painkillers first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, that would be a blessing to have!” Bokuto almost deflated in relief of getting painkillers and having the pain slightly reduced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll give you these pills,” She said as she handed him a tiny cup with two pills in it. Keiji guessed she had them under her desk, the sound of a printer was heard behind her and she pulled a paper out of it, “This is like your ticket to the x-ray room. Now just go there, it’s down the hall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come along Bokuto-san,” Keiji said and he bid goodbye to the nurse and dragged Bokuto after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walk was silent. Keiji not speaking as he was in cloud 9 as he got to hold Bokuto’s hand as they walked. Bokuto’s hands were warm and one would think that playing volleyball would make them very rough to hold, but not really. Bokuto had soft hands, they were of course slightly rough, but still very much soft. They were almost the same size as Keiji’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji really wanted to hold Bokuto’s hands more. The fluttering feeling in his chest as he imagined walking to school while holding the older’s heart was so comforting and Keiji just then almost spilt the confession he was mentally planning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would do it soon. Before Bokuto left-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji’s heart almost broken when he realized that sad fact that Bokuto would leave soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji wanted nothing more than sleep in his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hospital visit had not taken that long. An hour at most and thankfully Bokuto did not have any broken ribs or any internal damages. They had been sent back home with more painkillers and Bokuto’s arm in a sling to help with the pain. As Bokuto’s parents were still busy with work, the older joined Keiji back at the Akaashi household. Not that he would complain, he got to spend more time with Bokuto. The two were currently in his room, seated on his floor for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Akaashi, looklooklook!!" Bokuto half crawled over to Keiji who was seated on the floor. He excitedly showed him his phone. An owl video playing on it and Keiji softly smiled at the feathered animal as strut around on the tiled floor in the video.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as cute as you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-” Keiji thought his ears might have been deceiving him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-” Bokuto made a face as he probably realized what he had just said, his face turned a shade of pink, “Did I say that out loud?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehm… yeah, you did....” Keiji hoped his face was not any shade of red, and that it had remained pale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two stared at each other without saying anything. Keiji taking this moment to look at Bokuto’s face, his golden round eyes that always looked they were glowing. His white and black-streaked hair was for once not styled up in the horned owl style as the with today’s events had ruined the gel and the hair now laid flat. It looked soft like this and if Keiji remembered from running his hands through it, earlier, it was very soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lips- okay Keiji would not go there or he would actually combust into a million particles of glitter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji then remembered what Bokuto had said in the car, and the curiosity came back, he really wanted to know and now was the time to ask, “When we were driving to the hospital you said something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto’s eyes widened slightly, almost unnoticeable, “I say a lot of stuff Akaashi!” He laughed bashfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something about the fact you needed to tell me something.” Keiji pressed further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no memory of that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji squinted, “Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san tell me, I won’t judge you or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji puffed his cheeks, “No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes- no wait!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji laughed, “Ha! Now, please tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You cheated,” Bokuto sulked, using his good arm to cross his arms- looked very weird as his right arm was in a sling- and pouted, “You can’t make me do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji put his book away and scooted closer, “I won’t get mad. I already know you’re the one who took my cookie and blamed Onaga if that's what you wanted to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto’s head snapped up and Keiji worried he broke his neck at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You had crumbs around your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a witch ‘Kaashi, you belong at Hogwarts.” Bokuto shuddered, “You keep figuring stuff out before anyone tells you and that’s creepy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you like me though.” Keiji nudged him with his elbow and he did not notice how Bokuto froze, “Stop being a baby and tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to ruin this…” Keiji almost did not catch Bokuto’s mumbling, but he somehow did and now he was both curious and confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruin what? I’m sure whatever it is, I won’t get mad and you won't ruin anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto looked up, his golden eyes shining more than they usually did, “Are you sure?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I won’t get mad and that’s a promise,” Keiji assured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his mind, Keiji was expecting Bokuto to admit to being the one who had stolen Keiji’s underwear. Like seriously, where did his underwear go? Keiji just wanted to know, since those were a pair of Calvin Klein boxers that were very comfortable and expensive. He would just not toss to Bokuto as much during practice as a punishment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what came out of Bokuto’s mouth was something that Keiji could never have been prepared for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji must have looked pretty dumb there he sat. The second he had registered those words and processed them in his brain, his jaw had fallen open and he dumbly stared at Bokuto with eyes wide as saucers. Keiji’s heart pounded in his chest and his brain had actually shut down, he had no idea what to respond. So he sat there gaping like a fish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like what does one say when your crush says they’re in love with you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Keiji’s case, you cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you might- holy hell! Are you crying?!” Bokuto was now freaking out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C-crying?” Keiji questioned out loud and touched his cheek, and yes, he was indeed crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you crying- did I make you uncomfortable!?” Bokuto grabbed his own face with one hand and groaned looking up at the ceiling, “I knew I should have kept my mouth shut!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No- wait-” Keiji patted away the rest of his tears and let out a wet, airy laugh, “I’m just happy-” He had to stop talking to dry away yet another river of tears. This was very out of character for him. Keiji does not cry in front of people- but screw that, he was goddamn happy!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy?” Bokuto tilted his head, “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel the same for you Bokuto-san, that’s why I’m happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprise exploded on Bokuto’s face, “You do!? WHy!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji shrugged, “Because you’re you and you make me happy, even though you can be very annoying sometimes. You still make me happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shutup I’m gonna cry as well!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji laughed and he decided that he did not want to waste any more time and he threw himself- careful to not hurt the already hurt boy more- at Bokuto to stop him from rambling. He had planned on asking if it was okay to kiss him, but Bokuto must have read his thoughts because the older connected their lips into a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no fireworks between them. But Keiji did feel like he was on cloud nine, his heart was spinning and singing in his chest, his stomach did flips and even though Bokuto very much needed some chapstick, his lips were soft and pleasant to kiss. Keiji could not help it, the smile came automatically as their noses bumped awkwardly and he almost burst into giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had wanted this for so long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They broke away and Keiji was still smiling like a love-sick buffoon, Bokuto mirroring his expression and pulled him back into another quick kiss. Keiji had his arms wrapped around Bokuto’s neck whilst the other had his left hand on Keiji’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quick kiss turned into a longer kiss, more emotions poured into it. as the two were still inexperienced teenagers, the kiss really did show their lack of practice. Teeth clacking against each other and nose bumping, still it felt very special for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again they broke away. Keiji rested his forehead against Bokuto’s, he was slightly breathless and his face was tinted red, “You have no idea how long I have dreamt of this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto wore a goofy smile, the one Keiji had grown to love oh so much, “Honestly, I’ve been head over heels for you the day you joined,” He admitted and Keiji felt his face heat up more than it already was, “So Akaashi Keiji, please do me an honour of being my boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah- pinch me- I would love to!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You swore!” Bokuto said like a 5-year old that caught their older sibling saying a bad word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Bokuto did, in fact, kiss him again. By now Keiji had somehow crawled into the older’s lap to get a better angle and position to kiss Bokuto in. And their kiss did turn into more of a make-out session when Bokuto had slightly pulled on Keiji’s bottom lip with his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tongues were now involved and Keiji’s hands were starting to roam. He knew Bokuto was built, but feeling it under his hands was a whole new experience and he just about died and went to heaven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This very heated moment was abruptly broken as Keiji accidentally touched the side Bokuto was hurt and the older let out a hiss and broke the kiss with a string of curse words and Keiji flew off his lap in worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohmygod- I’m sorry! Are you okay!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto held up a thumbs up, “I’m doing good- though I could have been better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto shut him up with a kiss, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>it's okay,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bokuto whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji shut up and again, blushed bright red. With his good arm again, Bokuto pulled Keiji into his side and the younger decided he could snuggle up to his side and chill there. He could do that now, as Bokuto, his crush of 6 months plus, liked him back and was now upgraded from crush to boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi Keiji felt great and he would feel better when Bokuto’s ribs were fully healed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>